It Isn't A Sin To Love You, Is It ?
by Dazzling59
Summary: Verena is a girl on a mission, to exterminate her parent's but her soul mate is the murderer... or is he? Would she get her revenge...or love? Is she even allowed to love him ?
1. Chapter 1- My Wish, To Kill You

HI GUYS! MY FIRST KUROSHITSUJI STORY .

Do review if you like. ;)

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

Slash!

Thud!

A body falls down.

"Yes!" finally, I completed my assignment.

"Hey lyra ! Great job !", My companion says to me. Lyra is my codename _here_.

"Thanks!" I reply. "Let's go."

I love killing …..or more specifically, I love killing

_Demons…. _

Yes, the previous wonderful (notice the sarcasm) yell was of my victim, a demon whom I was assigned to kill.

But there is one other demon; I kill _him_ every night in many horrendous ways.

_But only in my mind….. _

We had fought before but had to leave it unattended due to unforeseen circumstances and call it a draw.

I am a demon hunter, because as evil exists, to make them right, virtous also exists, hence our, that is….

_The Demon slayers' existence. _

But there is only one setback, we can't kill a contracted demon because the human has himself _willingly_ sold his soul , but of course with _their_ dirty talking, no human can resist, _they_ manage to capture their prey, who unknowingly get doomed for eternity.

Nor heaven, nor hell , only god knows where…. no wait…. even he also might be clueless in this case.

I seek revenge for my parents who had been killed mercilessly by _one of those _and seek to know the reason why, before I kill _him_ with my own hands …slowly _and_ _slowly_…..

_**Those memories-**_

"_**Run away!" my mother shouted.**_

"_**RUN! VERENA!" shouted my father.**_

_**But a 5 year old me was frozen, unable to do anything, many feelings went through me at that time.**_

_**As I saw my mother and father being killed mercilessly by him.**_

_**That face and those words-**_

'_**You will be mine, one day I will come to claim you.'**_

_**Then he turned to a raven and flew away.**_

_**My first encounter with a demon and with the term called Fear. **_

Shaking my head I cleared those thoughts away from my head, as I run towards my home.

When you are fighting with a demon you don't get mercy and you shouldn't show mercy,

_For the merciful shall die and the ruthless shall rule._

But to carry out these sort of jobs and to seek him, I need a human identity or to say I need a job other than this, _human_ jobs to say more likely.

Hence my current job as the -

"Miss Alexandra! Please wake up."

"Oh! Rena, is it morning already ?"

_Maid for the Queen's __**Hyena**__._

"Good morning, my lady."

"Good morning. Are my scones ready?"

"Madam, please do get refreshed after which the breakfast will be served."

"Ok fine, you don't show mercy even to an innocent 38 year old do you?"

"Madam (I sigh) I say that because I care about your health."

"Nonsense, I told you that you can become my daught-"

"My lady, we will fall behind schedule."

"All right all right."

**In order to get closer to my prey who is currently contacted to a human.**

But even we have our limitations as _that_ _person_ can't kill me if _he_ dosen't get direct orders from his master and my limitation, if I don't have consent from my master,…. yes, she is the only human apart from my demon slaying _circle_ who knows my real identity, since she raised me and also introduced me to my current _profession_.

Their relation with her I don't know but anyway she is a distant relative of mine whom apparently my parents told to take care of me if they were _gone_. My exact relation with her I don't know, but even though she says I can be her daughter but I decline saying that I can't protect her as her daughter.

Since she has raised me, the least I can do is protect her from harm along with 4 other staff, of course, who are gifted humans.

Hence, my, a 17 year old's, position as her loyal maid.

* * *

><p>How do I know the information about <em>him<em> , you ask?

I am a very very very special case, you can say,

_**Because very fortunately and very luckily that person is my mate.**_

As every person has a mate that they are destined to be with till they die, he is mine but you can say that both our feelings of hatred are mutual.

Yes, you heard me correct.

_Love dosen't exists for everyone._

* * *

><p>To kill our kinds there are two ways, either your mate can kill you with a straight strike to your heart but the feeling of hatred should be there in your mate's heart, no matter what weapon heshe uses, even a needle will prove fatal.

Or the other way, with the weapons especially designed to kill us.

How I long for the day when I would see _his_ blood flowing in my hand, _his_ life slowly seeping away from him . Just as _he_ did with my parents.

I will find you and fulfill my greatest wish.

You will be mine

_MALPHAS..._

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

What do you think about it? Hope you like it. by the way malphas is sebastian's real name.


	2. Chapter 2-My Wish, To Face You

CHAPTER-2 My Wish, To Face You.

HI EVERYONE ! AND THANK YOU FOR YOUR REVIEWS IT MADE MY DAY,

I am back with a new chapter, hope you enjoy and get lost in this world. ;D

_Italics_-thoughts

Ma vie, mon amour means my life, my love in French.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Phantomhive Manor**

Ciel Phantomhive's office-

Sebastian's POV-

Knock! Knock!

"Young master, may I come in?"

"Come in, Sebastian."

"Today you have got lots of letters."

"Anything of importance other than those silly parties' invitation."

"Master, they are not silly, they help you to build a social circle."

"I don't need something like that."

"Of course. You have also got a letter with a seal of a face of Hyena. Would you like to read it?"

"What did you say... a seal with the face of a hyena !"

"Yes, in fact."

"Hand over, Sebastian."

_Well, isn't he interested, I wonder as I give him the letter._

_..._

_Dear Ciel_

_How have you been? It has been years since I last saw you. But I recently completed a particularly…hard mission, you know the Queen's order, hence I couldn't come to meet you. I hope you wouldn't mind. Of course I can't wait to show you my greatest friend. I also heard you have got a new butler, would love to meet him. I will be coming on 3rd of this month. In the afternoon. I can't wait to meet you._

_Your loving Aunt._

_Aqualina Blackburn Bloodsworth_

_..._

_He kept the letter in the table._

_Young master had closed his eyes, seemingly lost in deep thinking._

"It has truly been long." He stands and looks outside the window.

"I thought you only had one aunt each from your mother's and father's side."

"Actually she is not my real aunt but she is the closest I feel to my mother you can say."

"She is that close…., usually you are not this close to even your relatives."

"I know that but when you see her yourself, you will understand why I prefer her myself."

"But Queen's Hyena…? I thought there was only the dog. Looks like she's quite an animal lover and…very insecure herself."

(Sighs) "you might say like that. But Aunt Aqualina is the only one I admit to be better than myself."

"Ohh. So you love her more than Miss Elizabeth."

"Indeed. Wait what-"

"I said you-"

"No hell no !"

"Nice choice of words."

"She is actually almost my mother's age".

"I see. My apologies I was just teasing you."

"Don't do that again, but who is this new maid she talks about?"

"New maid? but Miss Bloodsworth-"

"I know, but she is not that much of a social butterfly, her real name is Alexandra , she is unmarried , manages her position very efficiently and getting her approval is very hard."

"No wonder you like her, she is like you".

"I will pretend that I didn't hear that. But yes, it is one of the reasons. And Sebastian, you better be alert about your identity."

"May I ask why, Young master?"

"She is very sharp if I say so myself."

"I will keep it in mind."

"By the way, what is the date today?"

"Why, it is the 3rd."

...

…Silence…

...

"Whaaaatttt ! She might be arriving anytime, it's almost noon . Hurry Sebastian."

"Don't worry master, it -ugh"

"Sebastian? What happened ?"

"Nothing, My apologies to worry you, but I felt like a tugging pain and something floating feeling in my heart all of sudden.

Ciel was addled.

"You have a heart ..? I thought devils didn't feel anything and that they don't have heart."

"Its actually not true. We demons do feel but only for our special someone."

"You have one ? !"

"Indeed every demon has one that they are linked with from birth till death."

"You mean till Eternity."

"You can say like that."

"Then why do you feel pain?"

"When that person comes near after long time or when that person goes away for a long time this type of pain occurs."

"Well I hope it won't hinder your work but who is this special someone."

"That is of course our mat-"

"Your what?"

_I smirked. It means __**she**__ is near but why at this time, I wonder._

"My mate, my lord."

"Somehow I felt that you had said the word 'mate' with something akin to hatred."

"Aren't you sharp, young master."

"Why do you say th-"

"Aren't you getting too curious young master."

"I **am** a child besides it feels being left out when you know all about humans but I don't know many things about your kind."

"Curiosity killed that darling, with shiny white teeth, shimmering black haired-

Ciel raised a petite brow.

- Cat."

"I believe, cats have 9 lives."

_I smirked, but you only have one and that too you sold to a demon like me._

"Young master, we won't be on time for welcoming Miss Bloodsworth."

"Of course you are dismissed Sebastian. We will continue our talk later."

"If you will excuse me young master."

Ciel just did shooing motion with his hands, as he looks out of the window.

_Something will begin soon, I can feel it. Whether good or bad, only time can tell._

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Finally we are here" said a strawberry- orange haired, quite young looking, middle aged woman while climbing out of the carriage. "I can finally meet my lovely nephew."

"Even though he isn't blood related." commented a black haired beauty a bit taller than the mentioned lady, from her side.

"Oh shush, Rena, he is everything I told you about."

"Right Miss Alex-I mean Miss Aqualina." Rena replied.

"You can call me by that name you know."

I just smiled. "Ouch", I clutched my heart.

"What happened Rena? is the luggage too heavy? no wait you can carry ten times this weight." Aqualina said referring to the 5 suitcases of 10 kg each. "This is the fourth time from when we started the journey."

"Remember the mate thingy I told you about."

"Yes I do….wait …could it be." Stars replaced her eyes. "Ohh ! Rena its wonderful, your human mate is here. Its like a fairytail!"

_She dosen't know that my mate is a demon._

"Blasphemy ! besides didn't you tell me that a boy of age 12-

"13 year old" she interrupted me.

-yes a boy of 13 lived here with his 4-

"5 including the new butler."

-yes 5 servants. It seems impossible for him to be here, especially not beside a 13 year old, it just dosen't make any sense, the young master Phantomhive is just a child."

"Is he special? Your mate."

"You can say _**special**_, in a sort of way."

"Lovely! I am going to go in. Do bring my suitcases"

"Yes mistress."

I picked the luggage as I saw the door open. A sultry, soft, sort of coarse voice rag out-

"Welcome to the Phantomhive Manor Miss Bloodsworth. Its our honour to have you here."

That voice it couldn't be-

Ouch, I clutched my chest, damn this pain.

Unknown to Rena a certain butler was also feeling the same tugging pain in his 'black' heart.

"Welcome aunt Aqualina." said a young boy. I think from his voice, it must be Ciel Phantomhive.

"Darling cieelllll! So long to meet you." she hugged him.

Ciel also awkwardly hugged her back . "Yes indeed."

"Oh this must be the new butler you hired. How flattering and handsome you are."

"Thank you milady for the compliments. You are far too kind." Sebastian suddenly clutched his chest.

"Are you alright? Looks like you have the same symptoms as my maid does."

"Your maid?, you mean your best friend"

"Yes. Sharp as ever little Ciel. Well, meet my-"

...

The luggage dropped from Rena's hands as she faced the new butler.

_I don't believe it, why is **he** here, I thought he was contacted to a - no way it couldn't be-_

All the surroundings vanished and blacked out, as the fated pair of forest green orbs and bright fuchsia orbs met.

Like they were the only people in this black world and no one else.

Now the reason for the mysterious black pain they felt came to light.

Both their eyes widened.

One looked with deep hatred while the other looked with amusement.

...

_**Each meeting occurs at the precise moment for which it was meant. Usually, when it will have the greatest impact on one's life.**_

_**...**_

But suddenly they both smirked at each other in menacing way, each with his/her own vendetta against the other. With only one thought on their mind, as they look **_lovingly_ **at each other.

We finally meet

_Ma Vie, Mon Amour_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

SO What do you think about this chapter? Do review if you like ;).

By the way as said before- ma vie, mon amour means-MY LIFE, MY LOVE

The irony right!. Lovingly is also written as irony !


End file.
